yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 098
The WRGP Commences! Team 5D's vs Team Unicorn is the 98th episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::The [[WRGP's preliminary rounds finally start. Team 5D's first match is against Team Unicorn. Their first runner Jack, faces Andore. The plan from Team 5D's is that, having seen Andore use a Fast Power Deck earlier, Jack should be able to win with his more overwhelming power. Their first surprise comes when Jack and Andore are racing for the first turn. Andore triggers an overboost system, which causes an acceleration Jack cannot match and forces him to settle for the second turn, which he plans to use for a powerful attack. Andore then begins his strategy, summoning a Tuner and a non-Tuner right away. This brings the next surprise to the 5D's pit crew: Andore does not conduct a Synchro Summon, even though his non-Tuner would have allowed him to do so with no loss of field presence. Jack pushes on regardless by summoning Red Dragon Archfiend, but Andore reveals a multiple-card combo that saves his monsters while preventing Jack from cancelling his attack. He drives in the stake by using a Trap to inflict damage to Jack equal to his monster's ATK -- a whopping 3000 points all at once. Andore's next move adds insult to injury by defeating Red Dragon Archfiend in a contest of ATK. If that wasn't enough, Bruno finds another problem: the air intake system of Jack's D-Wheel is showing signs of malfunction. Despite the fact that it would mean a loss of Speed Counters, the team calls for Jack to make a pit stop. He refuses, insisting on defeating Andore. But though he makes a counterattack that defies Andore's defenses, it's still within Andore's plan. The team realises how severe their mistake was: Andore isn't a power duelist, but he used a power deck before as a lure. The truth is that his deck takes advantage of attacks and by going for a contest of strength, they played into his hands. Andore prepares his next turn and despite his opponent's strong words, he delivers the finishing blow with ease. But when Jack's D-Wheel activates the usual braking procedures, part of the mechanism bursts, causing the vehicle to spin out and start breaking apart. The team is struck with terror, helplessly watching Jack get thrown from the flying crash.]] Featured Duels Jack Atlas VS. Andore Andore's turn Andore Summons the Tuner Monster "Uni-Horned Familiar" (DEF: 1000). He then removes from play "Speed Spell - The End of the Storm" from his hand to Special Summon "Monoceros" from his hand (DEF: 1000). He places 2 cards face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn. Jack's turn (Jack's SPC: 1; Andore's SPC: 1) Jack uses the effect "Vice Dragon" which lets him Special Summon it from his hand (ATK: 1000), then Normal Summons "Dark Resonator" (ATK: 1300). He uses both monsters to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" (ATK: 3000). Jack declares an attack with it. Andore activates "Uni-Horned Familiar's" effect to remove it and "Monoceros". Andore activates the effect of "Different Dimension Barrier - Lost Force" which negates the attack of "Red Dragon Archfiend" and inflicts damage to Jack equal to the ATK of the attacking monster (Jack: 1000 Life Points). Jack places 3 cards face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn. Andore's turn (Jack's SPC: 2; Andore's SPC: 2) Andore draws and during his Standby Phase, "Uni-Horned Familiar" returns to the field (DEF: 1000). Andore then uses the effect of "D.D. Unicorn Knight" which lets him return "Monoceros" to the field (DEF: 1000) and Special Summon "D.D. Unicorn Knight" (ATK: 1800). He uses "Monoceros" and "Uni-Horned Familiar" to Synchro Summon "Thunder Unicorn" (ATK: 2200). By the effect of "Monoceros", "Uni-Horned Familiar" is Special Summoned from the Graveyard. Andore uses the effect of "Thunder Unicorn" which reduces the ATK of "Red Dragon Archfiend" for every monster Andore controls except "Thunder Unicorn" × 500 (ATK: 2000). Andore attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend" with "Thunder Unicorn" and destroys it (Jack: 800 Life Points). Andore places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn. Jack's turn (Jack's SPC: 3; Andore's SPC: 3) Jack Summons "Mad Archfiend" (ATK: 1800) and then activates his Trap, "Powerful Rebirth", to Special Summon "Dark Resonator" from his Graveyard (ATK: 1400, Level 4). He then activates "Rage Resynchro", allowing Jack to send monsters he controls to the Graveyard whose total Levels equal the Level of a Synchro Monster in his Graveyard and increase its ATK by 500, Jack chooses to Special Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" (ATK: 3500). Jack attacks "Thunder Unicorn" with "Red Dragon Archfiend", but Andore activates "Dimension Trap", which allows him to remove "Uni-Horned Familiar" and "Different Dimension Barrier - Lost Force" from play and reuse the effect of "Different Dimension Barrier - Lost Force". Jack chains with "Overpower", which negates the effect of "Different Dimension Barrier - Lost Force". "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks "Thunder Unicorn" and destroys it (Andore: 2700 Life Points). Andore activates "Parallel Selection", which activates when a Synchro Monster is destroyed, allowing him to add 1 card that is removed from play to his hand. He picks "Speed Spell - The End of the Storm". Andore's turn (Jack's SPC: 4; Andore's SPC: 4) Andore uses the effect of "Speed World 2", reducing his Speed Counters by 4 in order to inflict 800 damage to Jack for each Speed Spell he has in his hand (Jack: 0 Life Points). During the End Phase "Red Dragon Archfiend" is sent to the graveyard because of "Rage Resynchro". Andore wins. Trivia When this episode is viewed with high quality, Andore is seen to have 2 cards in his hand just *before* his last Draw Phase. They are Unibird and Speed Spell - The End of the Storm. However, he is also seen to have 2 cards in his hand after his Draw Phase in the previous turn, and in that turn, he used 2 cards (D.D. Unicorn Knight and either Parallel Selection or Dimension Trap), so it is unknown how Unibird got into his hand. *Supposedly in some japanese anime translations, Parallel Select also allows the drawing of one card in its effect, so this may be the reason.